


For the People

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Connected Drabbles, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, missing scenes for my Imperial Agent, my imperial agent is as light sided as they come, spies on opposite sides but who are also in love are my sweet spot, starting at rishi and continuing from there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: It begins on Rishi with small smiles and curious questions. Theron meets Lana's contact, the Imperial Agent, and he's nothing quite like he expected.





	For the People

**Author's Note:**

> Cae Teulu is my favorite OC out of my SWTOR Legacy. He just wants to do what's right by the people. A lot of his own personal history and looks will be shown in the chapters but if you have questions about him, feel free to ask!
> 
> Also just really wanted to have something where I could write little pieces here and there without taking too much time and managing to fit it in between classes. Thanks for reading to any that do!

“I’ll admit. When Lana said I was meeting a former Imperial Agent, I wasn’t quite expecting…this.”

Cae looked at Theron, face carefully neutral. “You mean an alien?”

“What?! No. I mean, I didn’t think the Empire allowed that kind of service but I wasn’t-that is, I wasn’t trying to—” Theron stopped, finally catching on to the sly smile. “Are you making a joke?”

“And I was always led to believe the SIS were only half as intelligent as they claimed,” Cae replied, his sly smile growing just a little more noticeable. “I’m glad to see I was wrong.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault. I figured humor was outlawed or something in the Empire. I’ve certainly never met an imp who had a funny bone.”

“Well you’ve been working with Lana. I can see why.”

“Ok, point taken. But I’m serious. I didn’t mean—”

Cae’s smile finally turned a little kinder. “I know. You meant you hadn’t seen an imperial agent who dresses like I do. No uniform in sight and an old, long coat on my back. You didn’t expect someone who doesn’t keep their hair short at regulation length and wears headgear that isn’t an imperial helmet. Is that correct?”

“Uh, pretty much.”

“I mostly worked undercover when Imperial Intelligence was still operational. It does no good to look like you just walked out of a meeting with the Minister of Intelligence when you’re pretending to be a bounty hunter, spice trader, everyday man, or what have you. I’m sure you know what that can be like.”

“Yeah, just didn’t think the Empire allowed for that kind of discretion too. And that wasn’t really all that surprised me.”

“You’re referring to my facial hair.”

“Yeah. I didn’t think Chiss could grow that.”

“They can’t. But I get the genes from my mother’s side. She was Mirilian.”

Theron looked surprised. He leaned forward, looking closely at Cae for any hint that he was being dishonest. Finally, he crossed his arms and said, “Why would you tell the truth to me?”

“Why not? I didn’t give you any information you could use against me.”

“Your past isn’t information I can use against you? Being half Mirilian and half Chiss feels like a pretty big clue.”

“It still wouldn’t gain you any ground. And even if it did, the Empire wiped any previous record of me the moment I joined Imperial Intelligence.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Still…”

“Yes?”

“You’re not like any imp I’ve ever met. Especially considering you seem like a good guy but you also seem to like working for the Empire.”

“I do what must be done for the greater good.”

“You think working with the Empire will lead to the greater good?”

“I’m working with you.”

“Well yeah, for now! But once this whole Revan business is settled, we’ll go back to fighting each other. Right?”

Cae’s face dropped for a moment. His red eyes flicked towards the ground. He looked saddened by the thought. “Yes. Most likely. It will be impressive if our sides can even work long enough to defeat Revan. Even if we assume everything goes according to plan here on Rishi. It would be foolish to expect differently down the line.”

“Yeah it would,” agreed Theron. However, he looked just as disappointed as Cae at the thought.


End file.
